This invention relates generally to plant supports and particularly to a plant support providing a housing carried by a plant stake and employing flexible means connected to the housing for supporting the plant.
In the growing of many plants it is desirable to provide means for supporting the plants. For instance, in the case of tomato plants, a stake or stick is often used for supporting the plant. By tying the plant to the stake, the branches and leaves are supported and can be held above the ground level. When the branches are allowed to droop and lie on the ground, ground rot can occur which will result in ruining the fruit. Therefore, it is desirable that the leaves and fruit be supported above ground level. Conventionally, ropes or straps must be individually tied and are often subject to slippage down the stake since it is desirable not to too tightly tie the tomato plant to the stake.
This invention solves these and other problems in a manner not revealed by the known prior art.